


sofeea x tyreen clappy so

by Kiwito



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, a day, don’t tell mum, im deleting this in like, inhate myself, sofia i’m so sorry, this is a joke
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwito/pseuds/Kiwito
Summary: yescollection of very very deck see things
Relationships: oc / tyreen calypso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. chaopetr 12: what

“mm boobies” said tyrone clapsee. sofia blushed. kawaii. “tyree chan um would you um like um” she blush as tyreeb stared at her with her piercing bloue eye s. mmmmmmmmmmm. “hamburger hamburger big mac whopper” she replied to the other girl, sofia blush as she kiss tyrnne and tyreh kisses back, hot sexy yao i 18+ porn anime gay hentai sexy sex cute


	2. chipte 6: hy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

sofa chan stared at in tyroob with loving intent mm .typheen smiles and begins to eat sofeejahs hair as a light shack. mm. sifea is now bald.


	3. yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

yes

this was supposed to be a chapter where it just said yes but then ao3 rlly went lol no 10 words minimum so now the joke is ruined wyf


	4. xhmgoter 413:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm beans

sofeeha has ben crishifn on typoo clappyfck for 28 year. today she will ask hur out.

“henlo” she says to the other woman who turns around- revealing her huge badobkas. sofia nuts in the spot. “h” tycock replies with. they kiss and have sexy sex


	5. cahdloeter martha i miss you please come back i’m so s:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s really kicking off here guys

one day sofha )who is sstil bald) was wxistign when hee waifu f  
tyrneo texcts her saying that she is cheateing on her with her new husband i kawaii anime gacha life bf, X Æ - 12. aofiea was so sad that she ate her hands


	6. love this guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love this guy

I tried to stop, but I can't stop  
I just can't stop thinking about her  
I don't know  
All I remember was she wear the Skechers  
The light-up ones  
Shawty bad with the Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand, make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my world  
Shawty bad with the Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand, make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my world  
I like your Skechers, you like me my Gucci shoes  
I'll buy you the purse, only if you show me your boobs  
I like your Skechers  
You like me too  
Bring your friends, all of us in the pool  
Bad lil' bitch, all my drip make her drool  
Brand new whip, come and sit in the coupe  
Hmm, I just wanna make you mine  
Hop inside the ride  
Nina by my side, promise you it'll all be fine  
I just wanna make you mine  
Hop inside the ride  
Nina by my side, promise it's gon' be all right  
Shawty bad with a Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand, make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my world  
Shawty bad with the Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my w


	7. chmptee sex: sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow?!!1!!

mm yes sed sopeea as tyrock pounds hee pussy and yeah. tyrn opens he mouth and sans song begins. afios cries.

m


	8. cyroprachtor 37: martha sweaty i am cumminb

sofia kiss is tyr**n, she kiss her a 5 times yes she dies and the she leaves to go to mexicko. goodbye sofebna


	9. ok we’re done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s 12:41 am

why are you still here go away


	10. haha you thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter and that’s all i’m ever gonna make

woah 

story of 

undertale


End file.
